Innocence?
by Googala2
Summary: Izuna knows what he wants, and exactly how to get it... Izuna/Madara. Herein lies Uchihacest.


Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…

**Author's Note: This is another tribute to my favorite character, Madara Uchiha. *Rabid fan girl screech* However, this one has a twist…Googala2, welcome to the world of Uchiha incest, because men that look that good have to end up in bed together for the sake of fandom. Enjoy…**

**Beta's Note: yeah, serious warning here people. This is INCEST. So if you are easily squicked by some people calling other people "big brother" and snogging, you may depart in haste. If not… enjoy your twisted lulz.

* * *

**

**Innocence?

* * *

**

Uchiha Madara was not a very tolerant boy, but he made exceptions for his dear little brother, Uchiha Izuna. It had always been painstakingly obvious he'd had a soft spot for the younger child. Such as when Madara allowed young Izuna to crawl into his bed late at night and he'd hold and comfort him when a storm raged or the younger Uchiha had had a nightmare.

They had seen 3 and 6 winters by then.

Uchiha Madara was not the most approachable of teens, but he'd always allow his brother closer than anyone else. That had become apparent to anyone who took the time to watch the two boys train. Such as when he allowed Izuna to mend his wounds and apply ointment to his gashes.

They had seen 9 and 12 summers by then.

Uchiha Madara was not one to be ridiculed by anyone, but he'd allow Izuna what little leeway was acceptable. It was even more evident that no one could taunt or mock Izuna without severe retribution from his elder brother. Like when Madara had broken the neck of a trainer who'd publicly humiliated the younger Uchiha about his aversion to war.

They had been 12 and 15 summers by then.

The town they were staying at was large, crowded, and smelt rampant with sex, all the qualities Madara hated in urban dwellings. It was only a temporary setting until he and his brother could map out their next destination, but the sweating bodies and sour breath of tipsy men rubbing up on him and grabbing at his ass was beginning to play at his last nerve. The bright flashing lights of naked woman spread eagle and graphic pornography displays did not relieve the young Uchiha's unease either.

Yes, the great Uchiha Madara, before he became the Uchiha leader, was wandering about a red-lights district looking for his dear little brother who just so happened to be ass-rape material. Madara was sure he'd have a heart attack if he found his little brother being screwed in an alleyway by some fat bastard fuck.

Frankly, Madara would have preferred to stay in the small room he and Izuna were staying at and preparing to sleep for the night.

The Uchiha glanced from alley to doorway in search of a long, black ponytail and white shirt. He occasionally turned his head away with a sneer when prostitutes along the building ways locked eyes with him for the briefest of seconds before bending over, giving him a good view of their cleavage had he been looking.

An assaulting hand nearly grabbed his ass when he momentarily paused to look up at the screens, but he quickly elbowed the man before offending fingers could even begin to grasp the cheek in a firm hold, effectively breaking three ribs and causing internal bleeding. No one even stopped to help the man as the Uchiha walked away in silence, merely skirted around the dying male as he drowned in his own blood.

Frustrated and tired beyond all reason, Madara looked up to the screens again…_and froze dead in his tracks_.

There, on what Madara swore was the biggest fucking screen of the lot, was a picture of a young man lying nearly exposed on a black mount of silk, dark hair flung out across plush pillows, spread eagle and licking melted chocolate off his little finger. The young man was also arching his back and smirking lustfully at the screen, staring intently at all those who looked up.

Which was quite a few…_a severe understatement_.

Madara's eyes widened and a sneer slid across his lips. Izuna had had enough decency to alter his appearance with genjutsu, but for anyone with the sharingan, it was blatantly obvious the young man was an Uchiha, _his little brother_. It screamed Izuna.

Oh yes, the rage Madara radiated as he all but stormed the brothel doors sent every sensible person scrambling out of his way. Not even the feisty, self-righteous whores and horrendously intoxicated men had the backbone to remain in his line of fire. Even the most retarded of them had enough sagacity to move when he came their way.

Madara Uchiha was on a silent rampage, his handsome face dead calm and his pace steady.

Down wide corridors, over endless layers of richly embedded carpet, and past the many doors that lined the high-ceilinged halls the ominous presence strode. His posture rigid and long legs tense with every step. His face cold and darkened with livid animosity as he walked down the very halls in which Izuna was making a spectacle of himself.

It didn't make sense as to why Izuna would be doing this. The young Uchiha had never pulled anything such as this before and never once exhibited any kind of desire for another, sexual or not. Izuna was not so crude as to expose himself so readily to any passerby who had money or charisma. Izuna was no whore. He desired neither money nor status. He hated being known to the general public, and more than anything, he would never dishonor the Uchiha with such a lowly act as prostitution.

So what was he playing at _this time_? Madara was suspicious, and rightfully so.

Izuna was no fool.

He knew how to get what he wanted.

"Uchiha-sama, I'm glad to see you again." That smile which only Izuna was capable of.

Madara had been prepared for many things when he'd entered the room. Izuna being taken by a man, Izuna taking a woman, Izuna being displayed to the public in sick advertisement, even a mad orgy with Izuna as the main participant. He had been prepared for all of that.

But not for what he found.

Izuna, in all his glory, was suited in a sleek kimono of the darkest blues adorned with white sakura petals along the sleeves, his now dark brown hair held high above his head in a tight pony-tail and soft brown eyes smiling. And…

There was no one else in the room.

"Izuna, what the hell is the meaning of this!" Madara's voice was strained by his rage, but the younger man just smiled up at him as if the answer was so obvious. The smile he always seemed to wear.

Izuna put a finger to his soft lips, the beginnings of a smirk beginning to form. "Hn. I believe it unwise to speak to me with such familiarity, Uchiha-sama." Izuna locked eyes with his brother, sultry allure hidden just behind the surface. "It may be dangerous."

Madara saw what Izuna was doing then, and a harsh cold washed down his back. The realization of his quandary hit him harder than any blow.

He was in a room, _alone_, with his beautiful little brother, _at a brothel_, with that same young sibling playing prostitute. If word ever got out that the great Uchiha Madara had been caught in such a predicament, his reputation as a respectable shinobi would go down in flames.

Actually, to be honest, the chances of anyone of importance ever finding out about the whole ordeal were at best one in thousand. Plus, whoever did find out wouldn't live to tell the tell.

Maybe Madara was just a bit paranoid.

"What's the matter Uchiha-sama?" Izuna propped his head up on the palm of his head, spreading the length of his body enticingly along the futon he was laying on. "Am I not to your liking?"

How many years? Madara wondered to himself in silent regret. How many years had his brother been watching him?

Far too many, he guessed.

Late at night, when they lay awake unable to sleep, he had felt eyes on him. When they'd train until they collapsed from exhaustion, he felt that gaze on him. Even when they walked down the rocky mountain trails in search of new training grounds, those eyes never left him.

So why hadn't he expected his brother to pull something like this on him.

No. It wasn't that. He'd known his brother would eventually trap him in a corner like he had him now. The real question was.

Why hadn't he done anything to avoid it?

_Because_, the little voice in the back of his mind whispered with cruel integrity, _you want him to._

That harsh truth he had yet to embrace.

Perhaps the brutal clarity of his understanding of his own self-denial was what infuriated Madara the most. The knowledge that he was lying to himself.

One truth he did embrace though, was his brother's undying loyalty and love for him. In that knowledge, Madara knew that he was only as trapped as he allowed himself to be.

Izuna would never betray him.

Izuna was staring at him with innocent expectancy. If innocence was what it could be called. Madara was not so sure his little brother could be called _innocent_.

Izuna pouted his lips and laid his head down on the bend of his arm. "What's wrong? Don't you want…"

"Enough of your nonsense! We're leaving, now." Madara's eyes had hardened into a commanding glower and his voice a shallow growl. "I expect you decent and ready to leave in five minutes." With that, Madara spun around, slamming the door as he exited the room.

In his haste, he did not see the expression of sorrow that crossed the boy's face, nor the whispered words that followed.

"I did not want to resort to this, brother."

Madara had been pacing the spacious room for some time, ignoring the line of men crowding shamelessly around the raised platform in the center of the room where young prostitutes were displayed for their choosing. And for the most part, the men ignored him as well, having learned that he was not available the moment he'd broken some poor bastard's legs and left arm for making a move on him.

Now, the guards of the brothel had tried to remove Madara by force for attacking a paying costumer, but needless to say, they hadn't tried again after the first attempt.

Three of the guards still hadn't risen from unconsciousness.

"Where the hell is he?" Madara snarled under his breath, casting a sinister glare in the direction of the risen platform. He was at a loss of patience, and the sudden uproar at the center area of the room had been unbelievably thunderous.

Madara had a migraine.

"I'll pay 10,000 yen!" A voice rang out.

"20,000 yen!" Came another, and Madara just became the slightest bit curious as to who exactly was getting this kind of interest.

"Please, I'll 50,000 yen for such beauty!" That had been a woman's voice. Madara was getting a bad feeling about how things were progressing.

"80,000 yen and a silk kimono of the finest quality!"

A fight had erupted between to men who had placed simultaneous bets of 100,000 yen. Madara skirted around them in silence. He was still at the outskirts of the large gathering though and was unable to see the person all the men were skirmishing for.

"120,000."

"130,000!"

Fights had broken out among varies groups vying for the prize in question and Madara was about to simply leave the wretched place when he heard a voice rise above the chaos.

His heart nearly gave out right then.

"I will give myself to the one who can seize my heart." The plead of an angel on their last wings.

It was heart breaking, but only Madara seemed to recognize the melancholy behind those poetic words. The rest of the place had gone to hell, all in interest trying to win over the young man with sweet words and empty promises, charming smiles and polite pleasantries.

Madara pushed and shoved his way through the crowd, sending a few unlucky individuals skidding across the floor. He forcibly parted a way to the young man in question, deaf to all but the blood roaring in his ears.

The guards didn't even try to stop his brutal parting of the other customers from the scene.

The sight Madara got…

Nearly sent him into a frenzy of crazed jealousy.

Another man had his tongue down Izuna's throat, holding his legs apart and trying to undo the sash at the young Uchiha's waist. Madara could tell immediately by the positioning of his posture and the uniform he wore, that he was a shinobi of exceptional power and rank. Extraordinary even.

But more than anything…

The thing that infuriated Madara the most…

Izuna was near the point of tears, choking back silent sobs.

There was no rational thought in the act, only pure untainted, unadulterated enmity as he grabbed hold of the man's shirt and promptly began pounding him into the ground. As soon as the first blow was received and the fresh spray of blood glittered against the rays of light, the other shinobi struck back, weapon in hand.

But Madara had weapons of his own.

The blood rained and screams thundered, and the sounds of flesh meeting steel rumbled through the room. Glass shattered and silk ripped, tilted floors cracked and the ground itself shook. It was with wide eyes and agape jaws that the onlookers watched the clashing men, until one lay unmoving and the other stood, soaked in blood.

It had been senseless violence, many would have said, but for anyone with half a brain, the bloodlust in the man's eyes told a story of forced restraint and calm composure in comparison to the horrors he had been capable of.

It was with an impassive frown and burning eyes that Madara approached the young man, still unmoved on the raised platform. The crowd parted a way, unwilling to face his wrath or deny him the prize he'd undisputedly won.

"Uchiha-sama." Izuna addressed as his brother as the older approached him, still disguised. He looked up with pitch-black orbs, having broken the genjutsu disguise from his eyes to allow his brother to see the beauty of them. "It would seem you will be my company tonight."

No words were spoken as Madara lifted Izuna into his arms and held him to his chest, carried him to the roof of the brothel and made a B-line path towards their hotel on the fringes of the town. The cool air brushed against their exposed skin and Izuna, being in naught but a thin kimono, pushed in close to his brother for warmth.

Madara did not look down, nor did he push away as Izuna did that, so it was with smug satisfaction that an unseen smirk slid across pale lips in triumph of his devious cunning.

There were no tears to be shed.

* * *

Silence.

The brutish pause still hadn't lifted between them as Madara landed neatly on the window seal of their shared hotel room. His footing was soundless, almost dreamlike as he smoothly made his way towards Izuna's bed.

Racing heartbeats.

Tucked within the protection of his elder brother's unwavering arms, Izuna chanced a glance up to Madara's handsome, blood smeared face.

The most beautiful face he'd ever laid eyes on.

He stared with smoldering adoration at the man he'd respected and loved since he was a mere child, confused as to what he had felt for his elder brother. Confused as to what had drawn him to his brother's warm, solid body when it radiated deeply suppressed rage, as it always had.

It soothed him. The raw, sinful power that emanated from his dear Madara, the sanctuary of knowing no one could touch him without consent.

He often wondered what it had been like for Madara as a child, alone and unprotected from the world at so young an age.

Izuna felt the softness of the bed beneath him when Madara finally laid him down. "Izuna."

There was an emotion in Madara's eyes that not even Izuna could interpret, but it was there nonetheless. At least it was something.

Izuna watched up as his brother merely stood there, as if trying to discern something hidden just beneath the surface. "I love you." The words just left his lips before he could stop them. Not that it would have made a difference.

What he had done was irreversible.

All that was left…

Was to move forward.

Madara eased himself down, so that he was hovering over Izuna, trapping him under his overbearing presence. His hand came to the younger Uchiha's face and broke the genjutsu with a simple flick of the wrist. "I know." That was it. There was truly no turning back.

For the first time, Madara brought his lips down on Izuna's in a soft and caressing kiss that sent shock waves through both their bodies. This was something not even Izuna had anticipated, this gentleness. He liked it. He craved it. The feeling of Madara's hands in his hair and his lips on his own.

The kiss ended too soon for Izuna's liking, but all words were ripped from his throat the moment he felt his brother's hand moving up his thigh, rubbing and feeling the soft skin that had never been exposed to the elements. He was tender there, and Madara knew this. Madara knew just where to touch him.

Even as Madara's body came to tower over Izuna, it was not the feeling of strong arms holding him in place or muscled legs parting his thighs that most drew him to the man above him.

It was his warmth, the heat radiating off of him. The familiarity of it and the sensations it gave him. More than the lust, more than the safety that warmth gave him. It was Madara, the heat that came from his body, from the depths of his soul. It was his essence and his presence. It was everything Izuna wanted.

Madara, so preoccupied with licking and sucking at Izuna's neck as he was, did not see the glint of mischievous intent in those beautiful black jewels. Nor the devious smirk as pale fingers entangled in the coarse locks of Madara's hair.

"Madara-kun." Madara, having been taken by surprise, felt his own eyes widen despite himself as he was flipped down onto the mattress. Izuna put his hands on either side of his elder brother's head and leaned down next to Madara's ear. "Now I can show you just how much I love you, _big brother_."

Slowly, Izuna's hands went to the sash that held his kimono in place and began to undo it, taking great care to brush the smooth silk against Madara's face as he did so. He let the kimono slide softly from his shoulders in a graceful layer of fabric that pooled round him. His hand came to his ponytail, pulling the tie out and allowing his hair to come sliding over his shoulders and down his back. He smiled and let lust cloud his eyes in a mist of hazy desire, shining sinfully in the darkness of their room.

He was stunning.

"Izuna…" Gentle fingers rested over Madara's lips, silencing him.

Those fingers then traveled down, past the pointed chin and over the sensitive neck until they slipped under the collar of Madara's robe, opening it, button after agonizing button. They brushed along that strong chest and those muscled abs, revealing the beneath to Izuna. When Izuna's hands got to Madara's pants, Madara was already staring expectantly at him, if not a bit surprised.

Madara was wary…

He _was not_ going to be bottom if that's what Izuna was planning.

Izuna lifted himself over Madara so that he could pull down Madara's pants, resting in-between his thighs, and Madara growled at the notion of what his little brother _could_ be planning. But Izuna ignored him, merely wrapped his fist around Madara's length and began to rub the tip with his thumb.

Words were strained and cut short with the ragged breathing as Madara spoke. "I swear Izuna, if you even think about…" But his mouth immediately sealed shut when Izuna licked his tip, lapping up the pre-cum with a devious grin that almost made Madara's insides quiver.

Izuna was actually going to…

Izuna's strong hands forced Madara's thighs further apart, and Izuna lowered his mouth over his brother's pulsing erection, latching his lips tightly over it. Madara's breath was beginning to race, and encouraged by this, Izuna gave a suck, then another and another until he set a slow pace that forced Madara's length to the back of his throat before coming out just enough so that Izuna could tease the tip again. It was the worst, most spectacular torture of the elder Uchiha's life, because at the current speed Madara could feel the tingling sensation seeping into the very marrow of his bones over and over with renewed vengeance, but couldn't release.

Needless to say, Izuna could be a bastard when he wanted to.

"Hurry up Izuna!" And Madara could feel the madness within himself building up with each heightened spark of electric pleasure that coursed through him like the very blood in his veins.

Then all the pleasure stopped, and there was only bliss. With one last suck, more fierce and determined than any before, Izuna brought Madara over the edge with a startling retribution that very well could have rendered his dear elder brother incapable of feeling for the next few hours.

"My God, Izuna." Madara was gasping for all he was worth, the very foundation of his being shaking, as he came to the realization that that may have very well been the best four minutes of sex of his life. And it hadn't even been intercourse…Then Madara looked down. "What the hell Izuna!"

When had Izuna done that!

Izuna smiled down at his brother, savoring the extent in which he'd managed to alarm his brother with his _skills_ with the art…_of putting a condom on with only his mouth_. "My turn."

But Madara didn't hear him. "Did you put that on with your…" Then came the overbearing rage that ate away at the soul and conjured all that was sick and bitter from the depth of the heart. "Where did you learn to do that!" Jealousy.

Uchiha's were known for being very possessive creatures prone to jealousy and fits of rage when their dominance was challenged or their possessions were touched.

Izuna's face turned to that of a beaten puppy, and Madara felt it pulling at his heartstrings. But he remained firm. "Big brother…" The softening of the younger Uchiha's expression would have melted the very ice off the poles. "You had never acknowledged me before, and…I love you. So I decided when I was very young." A small, broken smile that Madara knew was forced but couldn't stop the guilt from rising to his throat. "That should the opportunity ever arise, I would not be unworthy of your time." Like the final nail in the coffin he finished. "So I strived to make myself worthy of your affections." Izuna was guilt tripping him.

Madara knew this but…

Everything he'd said was true. And that's what got to Madara the most.

However…

Madara grabbed Izuna by the shoulders, _tossing_ him to the mattress with enough force to nearly make the younger man's vision swim. He was pissed. "So you want my attention?" His voice was low and sinister, dripping with jealousy and self-disgust as he all but ripped the robe from his shoulders. "Well Izuna." He parted Izuna's legs and smirked down darkly at his younger brother, eyes narrowing sinisterly. "You have it."

One would expect Izuna to have cowered before the intensity of his brother's raging fit of unparalleled fury, but…

This was Izuna.

In response to Madara's unwavering glower, Izuna brought his fingers to his lips, sliding them into the dampness of his mouth suggestively before coating them with saliva. Madara's breath caught and his eyes watched, transfixed, as Izuna brought the fingers down over the length of his body and began to tease his entrance. It was perhaps the single most erotic thing Madara had ever experience, watching his brother penetrate and stretch himself beneath him and gazing up at him with those eager eyes.

…And by God the moaning, and the squirming, and gasping that came from Izuna were fit for a love starved whore.

By the time Izuna had three fingers nested within his puckering entrance, Madara was at his limit. Rather harshly, he removed his brother's fingers and took hold of the lean hips, before starting to push the head of his member in slowly so that Izuna could feel him penetrating him, possessively. Izuna gasped at the feeling and grabbed hold of Madara's hard arms, smiling like a lunatic.

Finally, after all these years…Izuna was getting what he wanted.

Once Madara was fully sheathed within Izuna's warmth, he let the younger man adjust to the intrusion of a foreign object being so deeply pushed into his core. He started a slow pace, deep and powerful thrusts that reached Izuna's prostate each time it brushed along his tight walls and made the younger man writhe and groan beneath him.

Izuna arched his back so that he was flush against his brother and tightened his hold on Madara's hair, spreading his legs further to allow Madara to enter deeper and deeper into him with each thrust. He gritted his teeth and held himself up against Madara's hard form.

"Faster. Big Brother faster! Don't hold back!" He was straining himself in an attempt to force Madara in as far as he'd go. Nothing he did seemed to be getting anywhere though, he needed to feel Madara inside him the way he'd always known his brother to be.

Forceful and unrelenting, hard and unforgiving, he wanted to feel himself being torn apart from the inside and penetrated so harshly and so severely he'd be incapable of rational thought or speech and his lungs would be torn to shreds from the force of his screams. He wanted his heart to beat so furiously that it burst in his chest and for his soul to ascend to the heavens before being ripped back down into a pool of sinful bliss.

He wanted Madara to rage, and to force that rage into his body in a single act of unspeakable ecstasy that would shake the world around him and tear him to pieces with its magnificence.

He wanted Madara Uchiha.

…And that's just what he got.

There was no warning, no means to prepare for it. The force and the pleasure, the pain that followed and the intensity of the moment when their bodies clashed and their skin and flesh met in a single act, forming a sole being that moved and breathed and gasped desperately in the height of their desperation.

At their core were the seeds of bliss and oblivion as Madara grabbed hold of Izuna's thighs and threw all thought to the winds when all he could do was feel and even his sight failed him, for there was only the pleasure of his movements and the force of his desire. Izuna could feel the coming of his paradise to the very tips of his hairs and the blood pumping through his heart, and he could almost see his soul leaving his body and hovering before his eyes on its ascend up to the great beyond.

This was their heaven, and which a moan and a grunt, both came back down from the height of their rapture with the force of their release as their bodies finally caught up to the flight of their souls.

Glorious, it was.

Madara collapsed on top of Izuna still shaking from the bliss, his body smooth and slick with sweat and cum as Izuna laid there, his hands still locked tightly into Madara's locks, petrified by the orgasms that still racked his body.

He had gotten exactly what he wanted.

It was a long while before Madara managed to gather his bearings, roll off Izuna, and come to lie beside him, but even then, all they could do was stare at each other. It was a comfortable silence, with perfect understanding, but eventually, Madara reached out and took Izuna in his arms, holding him dearly to his chest as a gesture of possessive affection. Izuna, boneless and content, rested his head near Madara's heart, listening to its steady beat.

Madara looked down at Izuna's serenely satisfied face. "You're not a virgin." More of a statement than a question, and Izuna could sense the renewed anger in those words.

It seemed the jealousy would never die.

He smiled that all so innocent smile. "Now I'm not." The look on Madara's face caused Izuna at laugh lightly and snuggled his face into the sanctuary of Madara's straining neck.

"What do you mean _now_?" The rage was back at full force.

Izuna smiled up at his brother sweetly. "I never said I actually slept with anyone, you made that assumption on your own."

Madara bolted up and stared his younger brother down like a cornered animal. "You!" His face was turning the lightest shade of red. "Izuna Uchiha!"

Izuna propped his head up onto his hand and looked up at his infuriated elder brother with perfectly chaste laughing eyes. He tilted his head and smiled. "I love you too."

Izuna's no fool.

He knows how to get what he wants.

"Madara, you realize if you take another I'll kill them."


End file.
